The Blind Beatuies
by buttercupnbutch4ever
Summary: The girls want to get the band back together, with a few extra people, and enter the upcoming Battle of the Bands, with the Rowdy Boys hosting it and being the judges! Trying to re-write your past might be hard, but for the Blind Beatuies, nothing is impossible! (The girls have their powers)
1. The Beginning

**Blind Beatuies Chapter 1: **The Beginning

_~FLASHBACK~_

_The crowd was cheering like crazy! I started pacing back and forth backstage. I wonder how are we gonna bet that?! It was good! Plus the band are teenagers and we're just some young tweens. Uggh! We're never gonna beat them!_

_"Blossom!" my redhead counterpart screamed, snappping out of my thoughts._

_"What Bersrek?"_

_"I been screaming your name for the past 5 mintues!"_

_"Oh, sorry."_

_" Bloss, it's okay. I'm worried, too. But I know we can beat them!" she gave me cheeky simile, I similed back. That really gave me courage. I looked over at my sisters and at Bersrek's sisters. Bubbles was twriling her drumstricks fast, without noticing, Brat was re-braiding her hair over and over again, Buttercup was leaning on the wall, with her eyes closed, tapping her foot, and Brute was also leaning on the wall, next to Buttercup, but was glaring at the opposite wall, I sighed. This was gonna be hard. I called everybody into a huddle. _

_"Okay everyone, I know that you're worried, but we can do it! Sure, that have a better chance cause they're older, but they don't have what we have, teamwork, togetherness, love. So, what do you say Blind Beatuies?" I put my hand out, " You're in?" Everyone put them hand on top of mine. We similed and said_

_" 1, 2, 3, BLIND BEATUIES!" we giggled after that. I'm gald that made everyone happy. _

_"Next up, THE BLIND BEATUIES!" we heard the announcer say. We all looked at each other and similed. _

_"Remember girls, we doing this for fun."_

_"So, what are we waiting for?! Let's go rock out!" Buttercup said and with that we ran on the stage and got ready to sing and have fun._

* * *

I sighed and turned my attention back to the broad, where the teacher was talking about something that I already knew. I-I wish that we could be the Blind Beatuies again. We had so much fun! But, sadly we lost and Berserk and her sisters blamed it on us. We used to be the best of friends. I still can't believe how we lost to the Rowdy Boys, cause of one little mistake. Ha, it's funny that they shorten their name to enter into the contest. I wonder if they still remember us? Probably not. They're too busy living the high life, being super rockstars, with fan-girls everywhere, signing pictues, traveling everywhere! I sighed and held the bracelet the Brick gave me before he left. I miss him. Oh well, he probably doesn't even care about me anymore or his promise. I stared out the window and thought about my Brick and how much I miss him until the bell rang and I headed towrads lunch.

* * *

**Hi everybody! Hope you liked it! Please RnR! I'll try and update Book 1: The Lost Souls as soon as I can! See ya!**


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter 2: surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own it, but I mean come on. Who doesn't!**

**Bubble's POV**

I was on my way towards the lunch room and looked at the posters on the walls. Some were on voting, recycling, a RRB Band Competion, eating right...wait...did I just read RRB Band Competion!? I stopped in my tracks, and turned around.

"Bubs, are you coming to eat or do I have to drag you towards the cafeteria!?" I heard my friend, Bell, yelled. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bell running towards me. My eyes widen and I ran towards the poster. I halted to a stop and Bell ran into me. Under the poster there was a sign-up sheet.

" Bubs, what are you doing?" I smirked and wrote down the band name.

" I'm getting the band back together. Please don't tell my sisters, Bell." I gave Bell my puppy dog eyes. She stared at me with a blank face, for what seem like forever, and finally said something.

"Fine. I won't-"

"Yay! My face was starting to hurt."

" **UNLESS**, you let me be part of the band." This made me simile big.

" Of Course you can! You're my best friend!" I then forced her into a huge bear hug, which she gladly returned.

"Come on let's go before Blossom yells at us." and with that we ran down towards the cafeteria.

**~ 3 months later~**

I looked at my calendar and noticed I had a note on it. It said

" Competition?...Oh, that competition! It's finally here! _They're_ finally here!"

"Um, Bubs, What are you so excited 'bout?" Buttercup asked as she popped her head in my room. I smiled even wider when she asked me that.

"Let's just say that we need to get our instruments and meet me in the band room." and with that I grabbed my song book, my phone, my drumsticks and drumsticks gloves. This is gonna be so much fun.

**Buttercup's POV.**

Bubs ran pass me towards the band room. I sighed and walked towards Blossy's room. Like always I barged in without knocking.

"Yo, Blossy, we're needed in the band room." Blossom gave me a questioning look

"Why?" I shrugged my shoulders and closed the door. I walked to my room and got my electric green guitar I tuned it and grabbed my lucky pick and met Blossom in the hallway with her hot pink bass guitar, and heard music, a new song coming from the band room. Then we heard something that we didn't expect to hear. Three new voices!

**Blossom's POV.**

We rushed towards the band room and stood there shocked to see three new girls in our band room. The one singing had light brown hair down to her waist, with light orange streaks in it, a orange tank top on, a half black leather jacket, baggy black jeans, and black and orange Nikes with orange laces. There was a girl singing in the background, she had bright yellow eyes, brownish, reddish hair to her hips, a yellow tube top that didn't look slutty on her, black skinnies, and yellow flats. There was a girl on the keyboard that had chocolate hair to her mid back, a purple bunny clip in her hair to hold her bangs, she was wearing a purple t-shirt with a faded bunny face on it, black jeggings and black Nikes with purple laces. We stood there listening, waiting for them to finish singing the song.

**Bubbles' POV.**

_[x2]_ Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

I stood there with Bell next to me and jumping up and down, as they finished.

"Yay! Encore! Encore!" I cheered.

"We are **defiantly** gonna win!"

"Win what?" Buttercup said, surprising us both.

"Um, er..."

"Well?" Blossom said and stood next to Buttercup. I sighed.

"Fine. Three months ago, I signed us up for a band competition, hoping that we can met them again." I said and looked down, waiting for the yelling from Buttercup, and the lecture from Blossom.

"Okay, it sound fun." I heard B.C say.

"Yeah we can use the practice too." Blossom agreed. I looked up shocked.

"Y-You guys aren't mad?" They shoked their heads 'no'. I gasped and hugged them.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! I'm so happy. Alright let's try this new song I wrote."

"Um, Bubs?" Bell said I turned towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you gonna..." she nodded her head towards the group of girls that just finish playing.

"Oh yeah! Bloss, B.C, This is Blooma, Bunny, and Blaze! Blaze, Bunny, and Blooma, This is Buttercup and Blossom."

**B.C's POV.**

The girl in purple was the first on to speak.

"Hi! My name is Bunny it's nice to meet y'all." she said with a country accent. Then the girl in yellow spoke.

" 'Ello! The name's Blaze. Nice to meet you." she said in a cherry voice, and finally the girl in orange spoke.

"S'up. Blooma." I think I like this girl already. I was the first one to speak.

"Yo, the name's Buttercup, but you can call me B.C."

"Hello, My name is Blossom. It really nice to meet you all."

"So, now that's over, let's try this new song. Shall we Bubs?" Blooma said.

"Of course!" Bubs said back. We all got into positions, being me and Blooma on guitar, Blossom and Bubs on vocals, Blaze on drums, Bunny on the keyboard, and Yuki on bass.

"Let's rock out!" I said, signaling Bubs that we're ready.

**The One that got Away: Katy Perry**

**Bubble:**

Summer after high school when we first met

We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead

And on my 18th Birthday

We got matching tattoos

Used to steal your parents' liquor

And climb to the roof

**Blossom:**

Talk about our future Like we had a clue

Never planned that one day I'd be losing you

In another life I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

**Blaze:**

In another life I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

**Bell:**

The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash

Never one without the other, we made a pact

Sometimes when I miss you

I put those records on **Bunny: **(Whoa)

**Bunny:**

Someone said you had your tattoo removed

Saw you downtown singing the Blues

It's time to face the music

I'm no longer your muse

**Buttercup:**

But in another life I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

**Blooma:**

In another life I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away

**All:**

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_

The one that got away

**Bubbles and Bell:**

_[Bridge:]_ All this money can't buy me a time machine **Blossom and Bunny:**(Nooooo)

Can't replace you with a million rings **Buttercup and Blooma:**(Nooooo)

I should've told you what you meant to me **Blaze: **(Whoa)

'Cause now I pay the price

**Blooma:**

In another life I would be your girl

We'd keep all our promises

Be us against the world

**Bubbles:**

In another life I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

**All:**

You were the one that got away

The one that got away

The o-o-o-o-o-one _[x3]_

In another life I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

**Buttercup:**

You were the one that got away

The one that got away.

**Blooma's POV.**

As we finished the song, I could help to think of my Brandon. My Brandon that left me to go join the RRB. I'm happy for him, but he should've told me. I sighed and sat down.

**Buttercup's POV.**

I noticed that Blooma looked kinda sad. I sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nutin'." I noticed that she was crying.

"Well, you're not crying for nutin', are you?" By this time everyone left the room and it was just us. "It's okay. it's just you and me." and with that she burst into sobs and leaned on my shoulder. I let her and rocked backed and forth, rubbing her back in a comforting motion. I started to drift off and thought about the day they left, how in the past 4 years I felt so alone. I sighed and noticed that she fell asleep. I smiled a looked out the window. I looked up in the sky and thought about Butch. My Butch. I miss him so. I squeezed the star necklace he gave me. I hope we win this competition, if not, I'm gonna be broken hearted forever.

* * *

**Do you guys like the second Chapter? Huh, Do you? Do you? Do you? Do you? Yep I ate way too many twizzlers! But I love being Sugar-High! WOO HOO!**

**PPG: Please RnR!**

**RRB: So, this chick can calm down.**

**I'M NEVER CALMING DOWN! NEVER!**

**Brick: Butch, you grab her, Boomer, you use THE eyes, and I'll take the Twizzlers.**

**NO! ME WANT MY TWIZZLERS! *runs around run crazliy* MUHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN NEVER CATCH ME! **

**PPG: BYE!**

**THAT'S MY LINE! *pouts* **


	3. The Truth Behind the 'Blind'

**Chapter 3:** The Turth Behind the 'Blind' **(I decided to name this chapter this, since a lot of people are asking, " Why is it called the 'Blind' Beatuies?" So I'm answering their questions in this cute, but sad chapter. I hope you enjoy it!)**

**B.C's POV.**

I heard Blooma whimper in her sleep. I looked down and saw Blooma's lips move, mumbleing some inadibly words that even my super hearing couldn't hear. I sighed and started rocking back forth, in attempt to calm her down. It worked and her body relaxed and her face soften into one of a good dream. I wonder...What is she dreaming about?

**Blooma's POV.**

I feel into deep darkness. 'Where am I?' I thought.

"HELLO! ANYONE THERE?" I yelled into the darkness only to hear myself echo back. I sighed and looked down. Then the scene started to change. I got dizzy, and stumbled a little. I looked back up and saw I was in a hospital. 'I hate hospitals!' I thought angerly. I heard crying, like a newborn baby crying. I walked towards a window and saw a woman with long light brown hair and bright orange eyes, laying on the table, tired from giving birth. A tall man with light orange eyes and dark brown hair standing next to the woman, stroking her brown locks, with a big simile on his face.

"It's a cute little girl!" a nurse outside the window, next to me, annonced. I turned towards the nurse and saw she was holding and little boy around the age of 3 with light brown hair and orange eyes, like the woman.

" Look, Yang, your new baby sister!" the nurse said to the little boy on her hip. The little boy, know as Yang, similed and asked with innocent eyes.

"Can I play with her now?" I nurse giggled and shook her head 'no'. Making the boy pout.

"Don't worry you'll get to see and play with your sister soon." the nurse said, making the boy happy again as he stared at the little body wrapped in a orange cloth. The scene changed again, and I almost fell over this time cause it happen so fast. Finally it stopped spinning and it showed the woman and man again, but this time the woman was crying.

"Don't cry Mommy. I just makes me sad. I don't want to leave you, but God has plans for me." I looked for where the soft voice came from. It was that little boy that wanted to play with his little sister. He was around the age 8 now, but looked pale. I walked closer and got a better look of him. He was in a bed, looking sickly pale, thin, his light brown locks were now dull and tangeled, he had bags under his small eyes, and his bright orange eyes were now tired and full of sadness and grace.

"Mommy can I see Yin one last time? Please. It''ll make me very happy, knowing that she safe." The mother looked and turns towards the nurse and nodded her tear faced head. The nurse opened the door and in came the baby girl, now around the age of 5. Her dark brown hair bouncing as she ran in the room her eyes full of joy, upon seeing her older brother.

"Yang!" She said as she ran into the room. " I been so worried about you. Those mean men wouldn't let me in to see you!" She said glaring at the men dressed in white, standing at the doorway. Her older brother chuckled at her concern.

"I'm okay, Yin. Everything is gonna be alright." he said as he stroked the little girls hair. The girl similed at her nickname.

"Oh! Yang I drew a picture of me and you, and Mommy and Daddy, palying being happy together." she handed him a picture and similed. Yang looked at the picture and grinned. Yin, also know as Blooma, looked down sadly. Yang noticed this and asked,

" Why are you sad Yin?" Yin looked up in her brother's eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"Because, *siffles* I know I'm never going to see you again. We're never going to play ever again. And it's all my fault!" and with that the little girl brust out in tears. Yang pulled his beloved sister into a bear hug, as she cried harder.

"Yin, look at me." Yang ordered his little sister. She still had her head down tears streaming down her face.

"Look at me, Yin." He tilted her head up, but her eyes were closed.

"Why won't you look at me?" he asked his voice filled with sadness.

"Because, because I m-made you like this. I made so sick that you're gonna die! It's all my fault! All my fault!" she opened her eyes,tears flowing out. Her brother cupped her face and made her look him in the eyes.

" Yin. You did not make me sick. You did not make me like this. No one did."

"B-But..."

"Shh, no buts Yin. You know I love you very much, right?" She nodded her head yes. " And that I'll do anything for you?" Again she nodded her head. " I just want you to know that I love you and that I'll be watching over you, making sure you're going in the right path. You're my little sister and no one can replace you." and with that her placed a soft kiss on her forehead and laid back down.

" I-I love you, too Yang." Yin said climbing off the bed. "Goodbye Yang."

"Goodbye, Yin." and with that the young boy toke his last breath and went into a endless slumber. I held back the tears that were treating to fall out, as the scene changed. This time I was in a graveyard. I looked around and saw the little girl standing by a grave all alone. 'I remeber this.' I thought. The little girl kneeled down besides the grave and stoked the headstone.

"Hi, Yang. I miss you so much. It's quite lonely without you around, and quite quiet. Mom, Dad, and Robin are doing well. I been keeping my promise. I haven't cried over you in a long time. But I would be very happy if I could see you face one more time, though." The girl laid down on the grave, "I miss you so much." she whispered and fell asleep, on the grave, the rain not waking up the 9 year old, the scene truned into the hospital that I hate so much. There in the hallway the man and woman stood talking to a doctor, every now and then taking a glance at their now only daughter. 'No, not this one. Anything but this one! Stop playing this memory! Stop it! Stop it I say!' I knelt down, holding my head. The doctor went away, and the parents came in the room. Yin stopped looking around the room and ran towards them. The parents had a sad look in there eyes. As Yin ran up to them the mother shrank back, behind the father. Yin slowed down confused.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" she slowly reached them and stuck out her hand to touch her mother. The mother's eyes widen and she shrank more behind the father.

"Get away from me you, you- MONSTER!" The wife screamed scraing their little girl.

"Mom-my?" The girl asked, her voice creaking in the process. She tried to go towards her mother and reached for but, she soon found herself on the ground. A stinging feeling in her cheek. She reached for her cheek and then realized her mother hit her. Her loving mother struck her agaist the cheek. The little girl got up on shaking legs, looked at her mother, who was still behind her father, with sad eyes, tears treating to spill out. She looked at her father who did nothing to stop this. The father reached out his hand to touch his beloved daughter one more time. As he reached out for her, she shrank away from the man.

"Y-Yin? Please c-come he-" the man said.

"NO!" The girl yelled. she ran away, out the door. Not knowing that a light orange streak was behind her. She ran and ran until she was at a certain grave. The grave of her brother, Yang.

"Yang, I need you. I need now! I'm all alone, please Yang, you're my only hope." She knelt down on the grave and cried. She cried 4 year old tears that she never let out. She suddenly felt a warm, comforting feeling washing over her.

"Yin, get up." Yin eyes widen in shock at the slightly familiar voice, only a bit deeper and huskier. Yin slowly stood up, but kept her head down.

"Yin, look at me." Yin slowly raised her head up and met a pair of orange eyes.

"Y-Yan-"

"Shhh. It's alright I'm here." Yang pulled her into a hug, letting her sob tears of joy, sorrow, and aloneness, into his buff chest. he sighed. It pained him to see her like this. All torn up inside. He pulled her closer. Her loud sobs turned into soft whimpers.

"Is it r-really you?" The girl looked up at him with a tear stained face. He smiled a simile that showed his perfect white teeth.

"Of course! I wouldn't make a promise to my sister a break it!" she smiled widely and stepped back, to look at him. He was wearing a orange t-shirt and black jeans, he also had big light orange wings sprouting out of his back. The wings made him look strong and powerful. He had a sword on his hip and armor on his shoulders.

"So what rank are you?" she asked poking his stomach. He gave her a confused look then realization came to his eyes.

"Oh. I'm a guardian - archangel."

"Oh. Is that a very high rank?"

"Yep!"

"Will I see you again?"

"I'm your guardian angel! Of course!" The sister and brother hugged each other one last time, and Yang disappeared. The scene changed into a mental hospital. White walls all around. I heard screaming down a hall and followed it. I stood at a doorway there was two masked men in there with a 13 year old girl. The girl was tied to her bed, by ropes. She had long dark brown hair, her roots turning a light brown, with light brown highlights. The girl had nothing but a short shirt and panies on. One of the men gagged her as the other one toke off his cloths.

"No please stop! Leave me alone! Get away!" the girl tired to scream, but the man got over her, her eyes widen.

"Don't struggle, it'll just hurt more." the man said. I looked away fast, not wanting to see _or_ remember anymore. The scene turned into a bar. I looked around. There on stage was a 17 year old girl, with long light brown hair, with orange streaks in it, and light orange eyes. I stood waiting for her to strat singing.

"Hi everyone! You're probably wondering how a blind girl wrote a song. Well I wrote and I hope you enjoy it!" She nodded her head towards a boy with dark orange eyes and dark brown hair. He then started the music.

**My Happy Ending**

**Blooma:**

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

**Bunny:**

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

**Bell:**

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they

**Blaze:**

But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

**All:**

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

She stood there nevrously, since no one claped. She waited. It was almost a mintue.

"Thanks for listening." she was about to walk off the stage. Then the crowd with wild, louder than any concert. She similed.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" the crowd chanted.

"I would gladly do a encore!"

**Try, P!nk**

**Blooma:**

Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right

As I listened new voices came in. There was a girl with light purple eyes and choclate hair, a girl with white hair, and one with light brown hair and yellow eyes.

**Bunny:**

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

**Bell:**

Ever worry that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by

**Blaze:**

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die

**All:**  
You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

The scene fadded out and was in darkness again. I felt dizzy and sleepy. I slowly closed my eyes and with into a deep sleep.

**B.C's POV.**

I closed the guest room door quietly. We have three more and Bell, Blaze and Bunny are using them. I sighed I really did not know that Blooma was bllind. She doesn't even act like she's blind. Iwonder how she does her homework? I shugged. I'll ask her in the morning. I yawned and trugged my way to my room. Which is right across from hers. I changed into my pajamas and fell into bed, falling asleep right away.

* * *

**Do you like ? It's my longest chapter yet! GO ME! Rnr people! I'LL BE WAITING! BYE!**


End file.
